


Doubts

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Winry has her doubts.





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns all
> 
> **Warning** \-- none
> 
> **Author’s Note** \-- This post-storyline fic was written for the 2017 edition of #503week for the prompt ‘your choice.’ Happy 503 day.

XXX

Sometimes Winry doubted her choices. During her internship in Rush Valley when the thermometer mercury seemed ready to burst the top of the glass tube because of the unforgiving sun, she doubted. Not moving her practice to either Rush Valley or Central, choosing to stay near Granny in bucolic Resembool, she doubted. Whenever she listened to Ed and Roy bickering either on the phone, or worse, in the same room, their egos and ill-tempers feeding on one another and realizing she loved one of them, she doubted. Whenever Winry heard Ed say to Al ‘I have a really great idea,’ she _truly_ doubted. Sitting now on her porch, listening to the cows lowing in a nearby pasture, with her feet swollen – feet she hadn’t been able to see in weeks from the baby who was busy compressing her vena cavae and kicking up into her diaphragm – Winry had her biggest doubts of all.

Maybe it hadn’t been such a great idea to help Dr. Sloan with her study about the effects of pregnancy on the vascularity of the mother. Winry, forced to take time off because she couldn’t work around her huge belly, had been bored and agreed to help write up Sloan’s findings, but now she felt half terrified she’d die from the demands her unborn child placed on her body. Women did die after all, at a horrifying rate some times. Sloan reassured her that she and her baby were fine and her blood pressure hadn’t raised enough to worry about, at least not yet.

Winry might worry on her life and worry even more about whether or not she and Ed were ready to be parents, but she had no doubts they would do good. Ed might have more of his farther in him than he cared to admit, had that wandering inquisitive spirit, but Winry knew he wanted a family and he wanted to do it right. A small part of him still hadn’t forgiven Hohenheim his absence. Ed would be there for her and their baby.

Hearing the front door open, Winry glanced over. Ed strolled out with two glasses of lemonade in his hands. After giving one to her, he sat on the porch floorboards and took her sandaled foot in his hands. Tugging the shoe off, he massaged her swollen foot without a word, leaning his head against her knee. Winry sipped lemonade and stroked his hair with her free hand.

Winry had her doubts but she also had her trust in herself and Edward. That’s all she’d ever need.


End file.
